


Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered

by Lennie09



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirk is a mess, Fluff, M/M, This is quite gay, Turns out Samuel Barnett is a great singer and The History Boys is also amazing, Written while most likely high on cold medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennie09/pseuds/Lennie09
Summary: Todd goes to Dirk's apartment to be greeted by the sounds of a piano.





	Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered

“Dirk.” 

 

Todd knocks on the aforementioned apartments door. Waits a moment, then knocks again. He tries to listen to any sound through the walls, only to hear the soft dulled sound of a piano. 

Todd goes to knock on the door again, louder this time, however the door moves slightly ajar. He pushes it open fully and walks in. The piano is louder now without a door to be blocked by. A few heavy chords are played before it goes silent. Todd didn’t think there was a piano in Dirk’s apartment, it must have been new.

He makes his way to Dirk’s room when the piano starts up again, softer this time and quickly followed by a voice singing.

_He's a fool and don't I know it_  
But a fool can have his charms  
I'm in love and don't I show it  
Like a babe in arms 

It takes Todd a moment to realise it is Dirk’s voice which is singing, a beautiful voice, who knew that Dirk could sing? 

_Love's the same old sad sensation_  
Lately I've not slept a wink  
Since this half-pint imitation's  
Put me on the blink 

I wonder who he’s singing about? Or is it just lyrics and he likes the song? 

_I'm wild again_  
Beguiled again  
A simpering, whimpering child again  
Bewitched, bothered, and bewildered am I 

Todd walks further into the apartment and up to Dirk’s door which is open. 

_Couldn't sleep_  
And wouldn't sleep  
When love came and told me I shouldn't sleep  
Bewitched, bothered, and bewildered am I 

Dirk is sitting with his back towards the door, arms moving as he plays.

_Lost my heart, but what of it?_  
He is cold I agree  
He could laugh, but I love it  
Although the laugh's on me. 

There is a passion in his voice which Todd never thought could come out of the man that is Dirk Gently. 

_I'll sing to him_  
Each spring to him  
And long for the day when I’ll cling to him  
Bewitched, bothered and bewildered am I 

He should feel bad for eavesdropping but Todd can’t help but be enraptured. 

_Bewitched, bothered and bewildered am I_

_I’ve seen a lot_  
I mean I lot  
But I'm like sweet seventeen a lot  
Bewitched, bothered, and bewildered am I 

He can feel a wetness forming in his left eye. He brings a finger to it as a tear falls. The emotion is palpable in the air. 

_Lost my heart, but what of it?_  
My mistake, I agree  
He can laugh but I love it  
Because the laugh's on me 

This is about someone. Todd thinks. No one could put this amount of emotion into a song and not relate to it.

_I’ll sing to him_  
Each spring to him  
And worship the trousers that cling to him  
Bewitched, bothered, and bewildered am I 

Who? Who is this about? Todd wonders. And a part of him can’t help but hope it’s about him.

Dirk seems to deflate as the final note is sung. A sigh falls from his mouth. Todd doesn’t know how to approach.

“You’re a beautiful singer.”

“Ah!” Dirk jumps and turns around, falling off the stool, he lands on the ground arms hugging the seat. 

“Ho-how much of that did you hear?” 

“All of it.” 

Dirk deflates again. His eyes cast towards the ground. 

“I’m sorry.”

“What?!” Todd exclaims.

“Why are you sorry?”

“Well… I-it was about you and you probably now feel very uncomfortable because I’m gay and you’re most likely straight and some people would get really uncomfortable when their friend has a crush on them - which I’ve had since I’ve met you by the way. And now you’re not going to want to be around me because I’m a superfluous mess who has ruined your life in every way and I- I’m sor-”

The ramble is stopped by a hand covering his mouth. Todd chuckles slightly. 

“I think you’ll find that I’m definitely not straight, and very comfortable.”

Todd brings his lips up to Dirk’s mouth as the hand lowers. Practically touching Todd whispers;

“Definitely bewitched.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you got through this, thanks for reading! I recently watched The History Boys to fall in love with Samuel Barnett's singing so this struck.
> 
> I have quite a bad cold so I'm probably going to look back on this and regret it but hey! It's fluffy.
> 
> ALSO https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4F9kP2iwnQ WATCH IT. It is a great song.


End file.
